Til Death Do Us Part
by Perfect Anomaly
Summary: Was 'Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough'. Now, it is 'Til Death Do Us Part' a collection of song-fics written with love songs on different couples...Read and Review! Clary's thoughts on her relationship with Jace! You still get cookies!
1. Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough

**Author's note: Hello, people, Nephilim, Warriors, mundanes, demons, Children of Lilith, Children of the Moon, Night, Fey, whatever you are, aliens, my evil army of minions, etc., I am Winterthaw, deputy of Thunderclan, one of the four warrior clans that roam the forest. Call me Winterthaw, Wynter, whatever floats your boat. This is my first songfic, a one-shot for now. I only started to read the Mortal Instruments two weeks ago, and this songfic is set during City of Fallen Angels. Now, I remember this song on a CD my parents have and I suppose it is pretty old.**

**The words in italics are the lyrics, the one in normal font Jace's thoughts/whatever is happening. I dunno if anyone has done a songfic with this song, but I'm not really keen on searching through a hundred or so odd pages of fanfics to find out. If they had, well, I'm sorry, I didn't know. *shrugs* Anyways, read and review!**

**Based on the song 'Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough' by Patti Smith**

_Now, I don't want to lose you  
>but I don't want to use you<br>just to have somebody by my side.  
>And I don't want to hate you,<br>I don't want to take you  
>but I don't want to be the one to cry.<em>

_And that don't really matter, to anyone, anymore.  
>But like a fool; I keep losing my place<br>and I keep seeing you walk through that door._

"Maybe I can stay," she whispered to me in the elevator. "Just a little while longer."

I said nothing, the tension in me reaching a breaking point. Yes, part of me wanted to say. Stay with me. But then an image flashed through my mind, one of Imogen Herondale, the Inquisitor, also my grandmother. "You are Valentine's arrow," she had told me. By the Angel, how much had I wished that wasn't true? But, in my heart, I had realised that I was. I am Valentine's arrow, whether he knows it or not, and I will be, for all of time, for all eternity, no matter how long that is. I could lock up that knowledge in the furthest corner of my mind, but it would always be there, haunting me.

"Jace," Clary interrupted my thoughts.

Reluctantly, I replied to her unspoken question. "No. I don't want to give your mother another reason not to like me. She already thinks I'm the second coming of my father~" I stopped before she could say: Valentine's not your father. But the damage was done. "I love you Clary." My eyes locked onto the window of the church, a Portal into the mortal world, where mundanes lived and died, free from all of this torture. "More than I ever~" I broke off again. "God," my voice finally forced itself out. "More than I probably should. You know that, don't you?"

Clary stepped out of the elevator, turning to face me. Her eyes searched my face, but before she could speak, I stabbed the button that would take me back up to the Institute floors. Through all the gears that rumbled and squeaked as the elevator jerked into motion, I heard her voice, echoing harshly in the hall below: "I love you, too."

_But there's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
>and it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust.<br>There's a reason why people don't stay where they are.  
>Baby, sometimes, love just ain't enough.<em>

Little did she know, I watched her through the window as she hurried home through the rain, shoulders hunched against the wind.

That injured expression on her face came to take its revenge on me that night. I woke up, shivering, her eyes glaring at me accusingly. _"How could you do this to me, Jace? I thought you loved me. You promised never to hurt me. I thought I could trust you."_ I stumbled to the window, the rain pouring down out there matching the tears that poured down my face. _Why can't I trust myself? Why can't I even trust my own heart?_

I trembled uncontrollably. For the first time in my life, I was afraid. I was afraid of myself.

_Now, I could never change you  
>I don't want to blame you.<br>Baby, you don't have to take the fall.  
>Yes, I may have hurt you, but I did not desert you.<br>Maybe I just want to have it all._

_It makes a sound like thunder  
>it makes me feel like rain.<br>And like a fool who will never see the truth,  
>I keep thinking something's gonna change.<em>

The fire in eyes, her hair, her heart, her spirit. In her love for me. Her heart thudded against my chest, and by the way she clung onto me, I knew she would never want anyone but me. Water poured down on us, the sky opening and dumping a waterfall down, lips locked together, my fingers digging into her legs, hers around my abdomen.

"Dammit. Oh, for goodness' sake, I can't believe you two. Why? What's wrong with bedrooms? And privacy?" It was Isabelle. Trust her to interrupt us. "I was just looking for Simon," she said defensively, her dark eyes met my golden ones, daring me to say anything snarky, sarcastic. "He ran offstage, and I have no idea where he went. Anyway, he's obviously not here. Go back to what you were doing. What's the point of wasting a perfectly good brick wall when you have somebody to throw against it, that's what I always say." She stalked off, fury evident in every inch of her body.

_But there's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
>and it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust.<br>There's a reason why people don't stay where they are.  
>Baby, sometimes, love just ain't enough.<em>

Horror washed over me. How could I have lost control like that? Memories of the dreams roared forwards like a flood, overwhelming me as terror clamped its unforgiving grip on me. "Jace~" Clary took a step towards me. My eyes flashed from side to side, the gaze of a cornered animal. Then I spun around, and raced away from her, from Clary. Rain dribbled down my face, mingling with the tears there. I was afraid. Afraid of love, of myself. _Why? _I cried out inside._ I love her so much; I would give anything for her. But I just can't trust myself, what I might do to her, just like in my dreams. But why are you punishing me? _I screamed the last words to the sky: "Why? Why me?"

_And there's no way home.  
>When it's late at night and you're all alone.<br>Are there things that you wanted to say?  
>And do you feel me beside you in your bed,<br>there beside you, where I used to lay?_

_And there's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
>and it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't trust.<br>There's a reason why people don't stay who they are.  
>Baby, sometimes, love just ain't enough.<em>

_Baby, sometimes, love... it just ain't enough.  
>Oh, Oh, Oh, No.<em>

Because sometimes, love just ain't enough.

**A/N: So, love? Hate? Review and tell me! Listen to the song on YouTube if you want. I hope I got it right, and you like it. I know Jace probably doesn't cry, but, dude, who doesn't cry if their love life is as screwed up as Jace's? And tell me in your review if you pronounce Valentine's name as 'Valenteen' or 'Valentine' like the tines of a fork. My friends and I have a huge disagreement. I had to use '~' because '-' wouldn't exactly work. Meh, flames welcome, but I'm warning you, I give as good as I get. So go fuel up your flamethrowers, and let's battle!**

**Until we next meet, May Starclan light your path.**

**~Winterthaw of Thunderclan**


	2. Close to You

**A/N: Winterthaw is back…And not exactly pleased. 70 hits, 68 visitors…And only 4 freakin' reviews! One of them from me, I may add. The ones who reviewed are Sweetlily01, Frostbreeze of Riverclan, and Brittm123. They get cookies! *Hands out cookies*. For the rest of you…I just don't know what to say. *shakes head sadly* This is in Clary's point of view, on the day she is marrying Jace. Dude, just imaginary, okay? And if someone else has used this song for a fic, I don't care. I told you before, I'm not keen on searching through a hundred or so odd pages of fanfics…**

**Anyways, I give you… Close to You by the Carpenters!**

**CLOSE TO YOU BY THE CARPENTERS**

_Why do birds… suddenly appear  
>Every time… you are near?<em>

_Just like me, they long to be  
>Close to you<em>

I still remember the first time I saw him. He was lovely, all gold and white. I thought he looked like a lion, with those eyes set wide apart and that dangerous expression.

_Why do stars… fall down from the sky  
>Every time… you walk by?<br>Just like me, they long to be  
>Close to you<em>

I also still remember the time we went back to my mother's apartment, and on the train how the girls had snuck looks at him and giggled. It made me crazy to see him flirt with them, however much he annoyed me. But…why?

_On the day that you were born, the angels came together  
>And decided to create a dream come true<br>So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
>Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue<em>

I still remember the time I asked him if all the girls he met fell in love with him. I asked myself, Why? Why would I ask this?

But now I know.

_That is why all the girls in time  
>Follow you<br>All around  
>Just like me, they long to be<br>Close to you_

_On the day that you were born the angels got together  
>And decided to create a dream come true<br>So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
>Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue<em>

That first time he kissed me, I knew. Because I had fallen in love with him, and I wanted him to be _mine_. Forever mine. He was so beautiful, so perfect. I thought, later, it had to be too good to be true.

_That is why all the girls in time  
>Follow you<br>All around  
>Just like me, they long to be<br>Close to you  
>Just like me, they long to be<br>Close to you…_

I was shattered that day when I found out he was my 'brother'. It just _had_ to be too good to be true. It left a wound too deep to be healed, I thought.

But scars heal.

And when the final secret was revealed, it healed me. And now, I whispered something to him as we danced, danced our wedding dance.

_(Why? Close to you)  
>(Why? Close to you)<br>(Haa, close to you)  
>(Why? Close to you)<em>

"I want to be close to you, Jace. Forever."

"I do too," he whispered back.

And I smiled.

A/N: I was in a hurry, so please don't blame me if it's too short and crappy. Meh. Flame if you want. I'll just block you. Ha. And flame back. Don't forget to review!

Until we next meet, May Starclan light your path.

~Winterthaw of Thunderclan


End file.
